Circus Pierrot Coord
(サーカスピエロコーデ) is a Cool-type coord from the brand Romance Beat. It first appeared in episode 61 worn by Sara Midorikawa. It resembles the Circus Ringmaster Orange Coord, Circus Heroine Coord, Circus Ringmaster Coord, Circus Heroine Pink Coord, Circus Ringmaster Blue Coord, and the Circus Pierrot Yellow Coord. User Appearance Tops A white and emerald ruffled top with a split bottom lined in gold. A sparkly vest split into three colors is worn over it, coming in dark emerald, white, and dark blue. The vest has gold lining and three straps sewn to the middle. The lapel is fluffy black around the top, while the bottom is glittery green on one side to accent the designs going down the side, and dark blue on the other. On the right of the fluffy area is an emerald ribbon with a skinny white line pattern, adorned by a gold shooting ten-point star that has a gold pearl chain beneath it adorned by two yellow stars. Hanging from the back is a teal and black diamond tile mini-cape with gold lining. A green collar is included with white ruffled trim and an emerald bow-tie over it that has a green and white diamond pattern and a singular tail adorned by rows of gold pearls. At the middle is the star ornament with a gem. On the right arm is a black opera glove with a glittery diamond pattern matching that on the torso with gold lining to accent the cuff, on the opposite arm is black and teal vertical stripe sleeve with the same gold cuff but with the addition of gold dangles. A black glove is worn over it with an emerald glittery cuff lined by gold that has a star sewn to the middle. It is trim with layers of white, emerald, and gold fabric. Pants Black and white split pumpkin pants with a thin cuff lined by gold pearl buttons. On each side are two four-point glittering shapes lined in yellow, one side has white and green, the other teal and black. Around the top is a dark blue pointed fabric with gold lining, buttons, straps, and dangles. On each side is a white glittery four-point shape and the waistband is solid white. A pleat, emerald peplum reminiscent of a cape is sewn over this, with the front much shorter than the back and lined in gold with dangles along the bottom. The border is covered in a gold, ornate pattern, and on each hip is a white fold. Shoes Shoes with a gold sole and striped ball shaped heel. The ball is the opposite color of the shoe, the right being emerald and the left green. Glittering white fabric covers the rest of the foot with gold pearls going down the middle and a folded cuff lined in gold and coloring opposite of the shoe. Covering the lower leg is white fabric with a glittery green and teal diamond pattern lined in gold and a dot at each point, and the flap cuff is dark blue with gold lining and glitter. One leg gains a white and teal vertical striped stocking, while the other gains a green knee-sock with gold tulle cuff, chains, and black garter strap. Accessory A white top hat with a pattern of black, green, and teal flags beneath the glittery white top, which has gold lining. The rim matches this with a glittering dark emerald band and glittery yellow rose. A gold pearl and star chain wraps around the hat with a fluffy black pom-pom on the corner. Game is a Cool PriChan Rare Coord from the brand Romance Beat. It first appeared in Jewel Vol. 2. Image Gallery Official Coord Official Arts D8bFNHbUEAAgwv1.jpg D9ZDUHHU8AE9L7U.jpg Sara Midorikawa Character Sleeve Season 2.png Anime Screenshots Episode 61 PriChan ep62 10.png PriChan ep62 11.png PriChan ep62 14.png PriChan ep62 15.png PriChan ep62 16.png Sleeping, Awakening, DREAMIN' GIRL Ver 3 1.jpg Sleeping, Awakening, DREAMIN' GIRL Ver 3 3.jpg Sleeping, Awakening, DREAMIN' GIRL Ver 3 6.jpg Sleeping, Awakening, DREAMIN' GIRL Ver 3 7.jpg Sleeping, Awakening, DREAMIN' GIRL Ver 3 8.jpg Sleeping, Awakening, DREAMIN' GIRL Ver 3 10.jpg Sleeping, Awakening, DREAMIN' GIRL Ver 3 13.jpg Sleeping, Awakening, DREAMIN' GIRL Ver 3 14.jpg Sleeping, Awakening, DREAMIN' GIRL Ver 3 16.jpg Sleeping, Awakening, DREAMIN' GIRL Ver 3 18.jpg Sleeping, Awakening, DREAMIN' GIRL Ver 3 19.jpg Sleeping, Awakening, DREAMIN' GIRL Ver 3 21.jpg Sleeping, Awakening, DREAMIN' GIRL Ver 3 23.jpg Sleeping, Awakening, DREAMIN' GIRL Ver 3 25.jpg Sleeping, Awakening, DREAMIN' GIRL Ver 3 30.jpg Sleeping, Awakening, DREAMIN' GIRL Ver 3 32.jpg Sleeping, Awakening, DREAMIN' GIRL Ver 3 32.png Sleeping, Awakening, DREAMIN' GIRL Ver 3 35.jpg Sleeping, Awakening, DREAMIN' GIRL Ver 3 36.jpg Sleeping, Awakening, DREAMIN' GIRL Ver 3 37.jpg Sleeping, Awakening, DREAMIN' GIRL Ver 3 39.jpg Sleeping, Awakening, DREAMIN' GIRL Ver 3 40.jpg Sleeping, Awakening, DREAMIN' GIRL End Pose 3.png Episode 73 Sara Season 2 Eyecatch.png Anime Screenshots Category:Coord Box Category:Coord Category:Cool Coord Category:Prichan Rare Category:Romance Beat Category:Jewel Vol. 2 Category:Anime Category:Anime Coord Category:Sara Coord Category:Season 2